


See You Be Brave [Art]

by ralsbecket



Series: STB Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Song: Brave (Sara Bareilles), Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Tony Stark is worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: STB Bingo (Round 1) - B5: Established Stony-Steve shows Tony how much he's worth.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049924
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	See You Be Brave [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptstarkrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptstarkrogers/gifts).



> “Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
> Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
> Show me how big your brave is”  
> \- Sara Bareilles, _Brave_
> 
> A/N: Because [this tweet](https://twitter.com/cptstarkrogers/status/1366403169878741005?s=20) exists and I wanted to make it a thinggg~ (Reblog the post [here!](https://ralsbecket.tumblr.com/post/644886978776662016/see-you-be-brave-art-by-ralsbecket-steve-shows))

Tony never believed he was worth anything, but Steve knew better. Tony was generous. Tony was brave. Tony was kind. Tony was selfless. Tony was loving. Tony was worth so much to _Steve_.

When he asked Steve one day if he could hold Mjolnir just to feel like he was worthy, Steve didn’t hesitate to humor him. After all, Tony was _worthy_ of everything and more. 

“I wish I could hold this properly,” Tony mused, staring down at the hammer in his hand.

“I bet you could,” Steve said with a grin.

Tony looked him in the eyes, his expression contorting into one of disbelief. “Oh, please. Of course _you’d_ say that, Mr. Golden Boy. There’s no way in hell I’d ever hold this thing on my own, considering my ever-growing laundry list of character defects and – why are you smiling like that?”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, eyes twinkling with pride. He raised a brow, his grin broadening more.

“I’m not liking how this is…” Tony trailed off when he glanced down. With his hand on Mjolnir. With only his hand on Mjolnir.

Leaning around to press a kiss to Tony’s temple, Steve sang, “Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
